


Любовь снова разорвёт нас на части

by CorsaireVert



Category: Babylon Berlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Berlin (City), Dancing, Drugs, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Freedom, Infidelity, Memories, Secrets, Tears, Weimar Germany, World War I, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsaireVert/pseuds/CorsaireVert
Summary: «До Шарлотты. Всякий однажды в Берлине, - прошептала Хельга, дотрагиваясь до своих губ и вытирая глаза тыльной стороной ладони. - Ну и кто ты для неё?»
Relationships: Gereon Rath & Charlotte Ritter, Gereon Rath/Charlotte Ritter, Gereon Rath/Helga Rath
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Любовь снова разорвёт нас на части

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Will Tear Us Apart Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709887) by [VoluptuousPanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoluptuousPanic/pseuds/VoluptuousPanic). 



«Она тебя поимела», - голос Хельги как и её обречённость, казался безразличным. Оборки белой ночной рубашки и ночная кофта скрывали её формы. Мягкий белый батист, кружева с прорезной вышивкой. Её заплаканное лицо покраснело, краснота спускалась до самой груди.

Гереон вылез из-под одеяла и сел на край кровати, голые ноги на коврике, локти на коленях. Она была права. Шарлотта поимела его весьма тщательно, и не раз. Точно так же, как и он её. «Мне нужно было... что-то», - глупо пробормотал он. Он не знал, что ещё сказать.

Гереон обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Хельгу через плечо. Он увидел, что она трёт глаза носовым платком в цветочек, который уже пропитался слезами и соплями. Он ненавидел её плач. Когда-то её слёзы разбивали ему сердце. Теперь они лишь злили его. Он позволил этому чувству заполнить грудную клетку, отворачивая лицо обратно к тёмному окну. Вокруг его сердца завязался узел, такой же узел затянулся вокруг его горла. Хельга становилась уродливой, когда плакала. Сочетание белого облака её ночной одежды, белизны постельного белья и раскрасневшегося лица делало её похожей на курицу с багровым гребешком и бородкой. Он ущипнул себя за бедро, морщась от хлёсткого звука, с которым пальцы впились в плоть. Он стремился обуздать растущее раздражение и внезапное отвращение, а также держать другие свои мысли на расстоянии.

«Она поимела тебя, - прошептала она, а затем взяла себя в руки. Он уловил, с каким усилием Хельга пыталась разборчиво говорить сквозь слёзы. - Я знала, что так будет. Женщина в некоторой степени готова к тому, что, когда она окажется замужем, у её мужа появятся связи на стороне. Но я не ожидала, что это опять причинит такую боль».

«Мы не женаты, и никогда не были женаты», - произнёс Гереон шёпотом, зная, однако, что Хельга его услышит. Он почувствовал, что она улеглась на бок на свою сторону кровати, лицом к его спине. Кровать ритмично дрожала от рыданий Хельги, которые вскоре перешли в судорожный кашель. Ему захотелось проблеваться, сползти на пол, зажать голову между коленями и накрыть её руками. Он не знал, что ещё он ощущал, кроме стыда. Как всегда, он испытывал чувство вины, завязанное на Анно, Моритце, обязательствах, семейном долге. Страсти не было, а то, что они принимали за страсть, как он это теперь понимал, было всего лишь приглушённой смесью взаимной юношеской увлечённости, тяги, горя и возможности. Их любовь была общей идеей, общим секретом, бесконечной чередой отдельных случаев, спрятанных за закрытыми дверями. До переезда Хельги в Берлин он всегда встречался с ней, сопровождал её или водил куда-то лишь в роли деверя. За исключением её спальни, в которую он прокрадывался ночами, или улучённых моментов в тёмных комнатах и коридорах, она была для него всегда лишь вдовой брата. Их любовь была абстракцией, которая не могла созреть, их взаимодействие оставалось практически неизменным с тех далёких дней, когда они были влюблёнными детьми, а девственная кокетка играла одновременно с двумя братьями, - всегда выбирая Анно на публике, и поощряя Гереона в тайне ото всех. Любовь, которой хотела Хельга, была сказкой. Она мечтала, чтобы её защищали и лелеяли без тревог и забот. Мечтала быть домохозяйкой. Они никогда не разговаривали о практической стороне брака, потому что Хельга годилась лишь на роль жены врача, каким должен был стать Анно, адвоката или политика, словом, статусного человека, владеющего домом, который она могла бы вести и обустраивать. Гереон никогда бы не сделался подобным защитником и главой семейства. Гереон был офицером полиции. И до отъезда в Берлин он оставался в отчем доме, чтобы находиться рядом с женой брата, скрывая их отношения от своего отца и её ребёнка, который скоро повзрослеет настолько, что заведёт собственные секреты. Они прятались от семьи и друзей семьи, от подруг Хельги и других подходящих женщин, за которыми он неискренне ухаживал, никогда не давая им обещаний и не завлекая в постель. Ему было тридцать, он страдал от снарядного шока и стыдился того, что потерял десять лет жизни, играя с Хельгой в семью.

Он вспомнил неуклюжесть Хельги в тот вечер, когда обнаружил её ожидающей его в Nassen Dreieck. Она чопорно и напряжённо сидела у барной стойки, будто не хотела ни до чего дотрагиваться. Она протёрла свой стакан носовым платком, прежде чем выпить порцию дешёвого шнапса, который обжигал как огонь. Они танцевали неловко, и он злился на неё за то, что она упорно отказывалась от любого танца кроме вальса или фокстрота. Он сдерживал, однако, эти эмоции, заливая их обилием выпивки. А ещё он старался сдерживать своё недовольство от того, что она продолжала ждать его в темноте одетая, ведя себя в доме Вольтера так же скрытно, как она это делала ранее в Кёльне. Впервые они беспрепятственно оказались вместе, и всё равно сходились друг с другом полуодетыми - он открывал ширинку, а она задирала подол ночной сорочки или юбки. Они сходились. Дарил ли он когда-либо Хельге такие ощущения, которыми, очевидно, упивалась с ним Шарлотта?

Гереон больше не мог подавлять мысли - поток чувств и картин того, как он был с Шарлоттой. Её смех, как она заговорчески общалась с ним. Как они в первый раз танцевали друг с другом, не так уж невинно, к тому же при исполнении. Затем спонтанный поцелуй. Позже менее спонтанные поцелуи, его руки лежали у неё на платье, не осмеливаясь прикоснуться к ней. В Tausend, когда они смотрели друг другу в глаза, опьянённые и лишённые дара речи, её руки обхватили его лицо. Их ласки оставались невинными вплоть до того самого вечера, когда она встала перед ним на колени на полу в его кабинете, чтобы удовлетворить так, как он не осмеливался даже нафантазировать. Он ответил любезностью на любезность. И хотя уступал ей в навыке, но точно не в энтузиазме. Шарлотта распласталась у него на столе, вцепляясь ему в волосы обеими руками. Она заставляла его ждать большего. На протяжении последующих нескольких недель она чинно отстраняла его, мягко толкая в грудь, когда он подходил слишком близко, или едва ощутимо касалась его щеки, отворачивая лицо от поцелуя со скромной улыбкой в ночь, когда он повёл её танцевать пристойный медленный фокстрот в местечко Schwankes Festsäle на Шоссештрассе. Он не чувствовал себя отвергнутым, потому что испытывал приятное ощущение, вызывающее лёгкое головокружение. Он позволял ей вести себя так же легко, как она позволяла вести ему.

_Шарлотта появилась у него в кабинете вскоре после полуночи. В завершение рабочего дня она принесла папку с делом, которое их всех изнурило. Она была готова на выход, одета в пальто и шляпу, но всё же опустилась на стул напротив него. Шарлотта выглядела усталой, даже измождённой. Он наблюдал за тем, как она зажигает сигарету, позаимствованную из пачки, лежавшей у него на столе. Он тоже был измотан и уже перестал надеяться на что-либо большее, чем совместные танцы. Всё же он как-то исподволь спросил её о планах на вечер, ведь, по её меркам, было не так поздно, а завтра ни у него, ни у неё не стояло дежурства._

«Поклянись, что до неё у тебя была только я». Требование Хельги вернуло Гереона в окружающую действительность.

Он поднял голову и уставился на стену, но не нашёл в себе сил повернуться к Хельге, которая сидела на коленях на кровати прямо за ним. «Только она имела значение», - пробормотал он. Своей скромностью Элизабет Бенке напомнила ему Хельгу - полуодетые, они осуществили чисто механический акт. Он почувствовал приступ раскаяния и смущения от того, насколько легко это стёрлось из его памяти. Как же нечто настолько быстротечное и лишённое чувственности могло разбить сердце Элизабет. Как же эти женщины привыкли к посредственности, чтобы цепляться в своей жизни за что-то до такой степени убогое. Тогда он лишь удовлетворил телесную потребность и даже особо не старался.

_«Гереон Рат, больше всего я хочу привести тебя к себе домой и трахать, пока не выжму досуха_ _», - сказала Шарлотта. В её утверждении не было ни грамма жеманства. Он закашлялся, неловко подавившись дымом сигареты, его член тут же затвердел в штанах. Молчаливо он принялся исполнять просьбу Шарлотты, беря её за руку и почти таща за собой по тёмным коридорам полицейского управления. От отвёз её домой, в новую и комфортную, хотя и немного спартанскую квартиру на Шпенерштрассе, для того чтобы она выжала его так тщательно, как обещала. Всё началось на кухне, где они разделили скудный ужин, состоявший из единственного яблока, твёрдого сыра и стакана кирша. Он посадил Шарлотту на стол, встал между её раздвинутых ног и поцеловал так, будто она принадлежала ему, а она отвечала с такой нежностью, которой раньше никогда не предлагала._

Хельга шмыгнула носом и вздохнула. «А до неё?» - её голос опять звучал смиренно. Он знал её так давно, что понял - она догадалась, что он врёт. Но признание в том, что он был с Элизабет, уязвит её даже больше, чем правда о связи с Шарлоттой.

_«Какой ты красивый_ _», - нежно сказала Шарлотта, раздев его._

_Он почувствовал, что лицо его покраснело. Виновата какая-то струйка крови, которая не успела прилить к его члену в ту минуту, когда Шарлотта заявила о своих намерениях._ _«Не такой красивый как ты_ _». Он позволил себе рассмотреть её, взглянуть ей в лицо, обрамлённое растрёпанными кудряшками, на её стройные руки и ноги, узкие бёдра, небольшие груди в аккурат для его ладоней и тёмный треугольник волос у основания её бёдер. Когда-то там было его лицо. Он не мог оторвать от неё глаз, и простое созерцание Шарлотты заставляло его сгорать от возбуждения. Затем Шарлотта подошла к нему и мягко поцеловала в губы. Она коснулась его щеки, и он закрыл глаза, укладывая лицо ей в ладонь. Она коснулась его груди, ущипнула сосок, прошлась по рёбрам, выступающей кости таза и изгибу спины, дотронулась до поросли у него на животе, а потом захватила его член и осторожно направила его к постели._

«До неё», - признал он. Ему даже не требовалось сомневаться в этой истине. До Берлина у него была только Хельга. У него могло быть больше женщин, если бы он воспользовался возможностью, своей должностью или просто выложил бы несколько марок, как это иной раз беспечно приходило ему на ум. Берлин являлся самым настоящим буфетом с обилием самых разнообразных женщин и девушек, способных удовлетворить любой вкус, даже на редкость извращённый. Но пускаться в такие приключения не было смысла из-за Шарлотты, которая разглядела его всего, видела его лучшие и худшие проявления, его слабости и тайны, она застала его в жалком виде, и всё же сделала свой выбор, захотев его таким, какой он есть. Приняла его посредственность такой, какая она есть. Он горько рассмеялся над собой. Его тело сотрясалось от беззвучных рыданий, и он молил, чтобы они не вызвали дрожи, потому что в этом случае Хельга дотронется до него, получит повод. Он зарылся лицом в руки и удивился, обнаружив слёзы.

_Он помнил звук, с которым соприкасались их тела, - медленные, размеренные шлепки. Ему хотелось долго иметь Шарлотту. Улыбки истинного наслаждения, слова и смех лились так естественно. Его пальцы впились ей в бёдра, а её маленькие груди подпрыгивали в такт толчкам. Он помнил, как пронзительно она смотрела на него, почти с триумфом, когда он восхищённо наблюдал за собственным членом, входящим и выходящим из неё. Она была такой влажной и бесстыдно трогала себя, трогала его в том месте, где их тела соединялись. Как она взяла его за руку и потянула в свои объятия, так что их тела стали единым целым. Она прошептала: «Гереон, ты можешь кончить». Он повиновался, изливаясь в неё, не в силах вынуть член, как он всегда это раньше делал с Хельгой, невзирая на календарик, который она вела. Он понятия не имел, как Шарлотта предохранялась, и в тот момент ему было всё равно, ведь она держала его в объятиях, шепча «Не останавливайся», как будто бы он был в состоянии остановиться. Он продолжал стараться ради неё, а длинная череда голодных глубоких поцелуев довольно естественно перетекла во взаимный оральный секс. В третий раз он не смог кончить, но то, что они вытворяли друг с другом, было за пределами искусства или навыков. Они были пьяны друг другом, сотрясаясь от невероятных ощущений, когда она оседлала его в последний раз. «Я не могу», - выдохнул он без грусти, нежно останавливая её. Его руки лежали у неё на бёдрах. Она слезла с него, и он вздрогнул, измождённый. Шарлотта поцеловала его в лоб и улеглась рядом. «Выжат досуха», - прошептала она, прижимая пальцы к его раскрытым губам. На это он смог только глупо улыбнуться и кивнуть, жмурясь от утреннего света. Они проснулись днём и провели долгое время, разглядывая друг друга и почти не разговаривая. Они снова занимались любовью или трахались, в зависимости от того, какую часть акта он вспоминал. Затем он опять оделся и, не помывшись, пошёл домой, к Хельге. От него пахло потом и Шарлоттой._

Гереон изумился, услышав просьбу Хельги: «Закончи с ней. Мы можем пожениться и завести детей». Она говорила так, словно была юной девушкой, ей была свойственна подобная манера. Будто бы свадьба или дневная церемония в отделе регистрации браков исправила бы то, что с самого начала сложилось у них неправильно. Будто их отношения сделались бы благочестивыми.

«Анно не умер», - сказал Гереон. Хотя он знал, видел Анно в разобщённых фрагментах, в холодной стерильности его процедурной, соединенной с кабинетом, обшитым панелями из орехового дерева, эти слова, сказанные вслух в присутствии Хельги, стали для него ударом под дых, туже затягивая узел вокруг его сердца и горла. Присутствие Анно, простой телефонный звонок или визитная карточка служили живой нитью боли, которая бередила чувства Гереона. Анно кружил Гереону голову, чередуя клиническую беспристрастность с заботливым вниманием, подкрепляя в нём горе и замешательство. Анно упрашивал Гереона ходить к нему на терапию, впрочем, откровенно рассказывая о побочных эффектах экспериментальных методов лечения, которые могут быть более разрушительными, чем общая слабость, вызываемая снарядным шоком. Гереон не горел желанием в этом участвовать, хотя интерес Анно к терапии, основанной на применении морфина и барбитуратов, был поистине колоссальным. Анно ничего не спрашивал про Хельгу или Моритца, кроме того, в порядке ли они, и указал на то, что произвёл некие манипуляции с пенсией по случаю потери кормильца, чтобы выплаты никогда не закончились, в случае если Хельга не вступит в новый брак. Анно всё ещё утверждал доминирование и контроль, держа Гереона на своём месте. Вечный младший брат. Вечно неадекватный. Вечно подбирающий крошки.

«Анно, которого мы знали, умер, - прошептала Хельга, затем её тон стал бодрее. – Господин Нюссен оформил документы».

Гереон снова рассмеялся. Он расслышал в этом смехе собственное бессердечие по отношению к обманутой надежде Хельги, её вере в то, что всё будет для неё устроено и за неё сделано. На мгновение он задумался, случалось ли так, что она не получала в точности то, чего желала. Возможно, возвращения Анно с фронта. Гереон, конечно, ни в чём ей не отказывал. До Берлина. Он посмотрел на свои руки – обгрызенные ногти, никотиновые пятна на пальцах, следы от инъекций морфия на бледной плоти. Его бледно-голубая пижама. Бледные ноги на коврике. Он стал ночным существом. «Гереон, которого ты знала, тоже умер», - сказал он.

_Шарлотта у него в объятиях, оседлала его бёдра на бархатной банкетке в Teufelskopf, куда они пришли потанцевать как и все другие. «Позволь отвезти тебя домой», - сказал он ей на ухо чересчур громко, перекрикивая грохот музыки. Его руки лежали у неё на талии, и он боролся с желанием потереться об неё. Шарлотта сладко его поцеловала: «Бирте дома. Давай снимем комнату. Я знаю место»._

_Шарлотта у него в объятиях, оседлала его бёдра на чистых белых простынях в маленьком, хорошо обставленном отеле, который сдавал комнаты как по часам, так и на всю ночь. Он не задавал ей вопросов, ему было всё равно. Она была сейчас с ним, почти лениво имея его в позе наездницы, принося ему удовольствие медленными ловкими движениями. Он держал раскрытую ладонь внизу её живота, потирая подушечкой большого пальца маленький тугой бутон плоти, скрывающийся в ярко-розовой расщелине у неё между ног. Во время их первого раза она взяла его руку и поместила туда. Вот так она уводила его от отсталых консервативных подходов к сексу, обучая, когда лучше воспользоваться языком, когда сосать, а когда достаточно прикосновения. Но в тот момент Шарлотта наслаждалась его членом, и изгиб её спины подсказывал ему, что от него ничего не требуется, она возьмёт своё._

_«Тебе хорошо?» - спросил он шёпотом, получая медленный кивок и хитрую улыбку в ответ. Глаза Шарлотты были закрыты._

Гереон громко вздохнул от отчаяния, пытаясь успокоиться. Он прикоснулся к ширинке пижамных штанов, силясь подавить подступившую эрекцию. Он встал, пошатываясь, и опёрся на окно, выглядывая на улицу и впиваясь взглядом в тёмный двор. И хотя он находился спиной к Хельге, он мог наблюдать за её отражением в оконном стекле. Она взгромоздилась на кровать как на насест, медленно раскачиваясь взад-вперёд. Хельга всегда так делала, когда плакала, с самого детства. Она теребила кружево ночной кофточки и стянула со своих длинных волос по-девически кокетливую ленту. Гереон чувствовал себя изнурённым и разбитым.

«У неё кроме тебя были и другие, - сказала Хельга. Тон её голоса прозвучал жёстоко, лицо окаменело, а глаза метали молнии. - Ты и сам знаешь, что у неё были другие. Современные женщины, такие как она, которые гуляют сами по себе… девушки, подобные ей, - шлюхи общего пользования, Гереон. У неё есть другие мужчины, Гереон, и у неё навряд ли возникнут с тобой отношения. Твой отец этого не одобрит».

«Мой отец может повеситься», - бесстрастно ответил он.

«А Моритц?»

Наконец, Гереон повернулся к ней: «Моритц не мой сын, Хельга. А ты не моя жена». Он ожидал, что испытает раздирающую боль, но какая-то струна внутри него, видимо, растянулась так сильно, что в итоге порвалась. Он ничего не чувствовал. Будто бы его внутренности были выпотрошены дочиста, а вся страсть, которую он питал к Хельге, сгорела дотла, истощённая и потухшая, не способная больше воспламениться. Он давно поймал это ощущение, но не осмеливался признать его.

Лицо Хельги сморщилось от нового притока слёз, которые обильно лились по её щекам. В этот раз от злости. «Поклянись! Поклянись, что ты любил меня! Что ты не любил никого, кроме меня. Я должна знать, что ты любил меня».

Гереон почувствовал силу притяжения Хельги. Её демонстрация была нацелена на то, чтобы он опять принялся успокаивать её, расставил бы всё по прежним местам, снова пообещал бы ей то, чего она хочет, и сам пролил бы слёзы. «Я не могу», - сказал он, ощущая ком в горле. Он опять повернулся к окну, сжал себе горло до боли, а затем скомкал в кулак перед своей рубашки, чувствуя внезапное просветление. В одной из квартир, расположенной на противоположной стороне двора, зажёгся свет. Мужчина, который жил там, принялся читать в обществе своей собаки. Гереон позавидовал ему. Как же просто быть мужчиной с собакой. «Какая разница, когда теперь всё кончено? Я был мальчиком. Я хотел тебя, потому что ты принадлежала Анно. А ты хотела, чтобы тебя хотели. Иногда то, что тебя хотят, можно принять за любовь».

«Значит, она тебя хочет?»

_«Трахни меня, - прошептала Шарлотта, её приказ пронзил его словно электрошок. Она вслепую потянулась назад за его рукой, направляя её по всему своему телу, между ног. Он поцеловал заднюю часть её шеи, крепче придерживая за бедро незанятой рукой. – Так сильно, как тебе хочется». Он был уже на грани, и эти слова чуть не заставили его кончить. Он послушался её. Кровать под ними затряслась, подпрыгивая по полу._

_«Тебе нравится, когда я делаю это?» - спросила Шарлотта, опустившись на колени на прикроватный коврик. Он кивнул, не в силах произнести ни слова и, молча наблюдая за тем, как она вцепилась в ширинку его твидовых брюк, расстёгивая одним рывком все пуговицы. Она задрала его рубаху и майку. Пуговицы на кальсонах не желали поддаваться так же легко, и он помог ей, освобождая член, который сразу же взметнулся, касаясь её щеки. Как и в первый раз, он задохнулся, ощутив жар её рта._

_«Нежнее», - сказала Шарлотта со звуком, похожим на смешок, пробегая рукой по его волосам. Он открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на неё, силясь разделить внимание между тем, какой же она была красивой, и тем, что вытворял его язык. Её пьянящий аромат, последняя альдегидная нота её парфюма, - соль. Она сладко улыбалась и прикусывала нижнюю губу, осторожно потягивая его за волосы и немного меняя положение своего тела, чтобы ощутить его там, где ей хотелось. «Всё же ты мужчина постарше, - она флиртовала с ним. – Ты должен лучше с этим справляться. Хорошо, что Вы умеете следовать инструкциям, господин комиссар». Из уст другой женщины это прозвучало бы как оскорбление. Из уст Шарлотты эти слова были чем-то иным, он чуть не расплылся в улыбке прямо у неё между ног. Он делал всё, что она просила, и даже больше, удивляя её жадным прикосновением распластанного языка. Она выгнулась и тихонько застонала._

«Я не знаю, чего хочет Шарлотта, - признался Гереон. – Я не знаю, чего хочу я». И это тоже было признанием. На данный момент его устраивала чёткая модель их взаимодействия, напоминавшая ухаживания: он приглашал Шарлотту на танцы или выпить с ним, что могло легко перетечь во что-то большее. Их бесконечные чашки кофе за разговорами в Aschinger. Он провожал её в «Моабит», избегая возвращаться домой к Хельге. Всё это перемежалось безупречно деловым поведением на работе. Несмотря на то, что в начале они позволили себе вопиющее нарушение дисциплины, впоследствии оба без труда вели себя подобающим образом. Они с Шарлоттой никогда не обсуждали частностей, и определение будущей траектории было бесполезным. Гереон слишком хорошо знал, как можно построить будущее у себя в голове. «Я не хочу этого», - сказал он.

«Ты не хочешь меня. Или Моритца. Ты нам нужен. А тебе нужна приличная жена и дети. А не какая-то… какая-то… шлюшка».

Это слово опустошило его.

Наблюдая за оконным отражением, Гереон увидел, что Хельга встала. Их отделяла друг от друга бездна кровати. Она вытерла глаза манжетой ночной кофты и перевязала ленту в волосах. Он помнил, какими гладкими наощупь были её волосы, как они струились у него между пальцев. Как же от них отличались объёмные непослушные кудряшки Шарлотты. Задняя часть шеи у Шарлотты была острижены также коротко как у него самого. Хельга повернулась к нему спиной и закрыла лицо руками. Она вздохнула и снова потёрла глаза, заглядывая в зеркало. Она погладила себе щёки и шею, будто хотела убедиться в том, что всё ещё выглядит привлекательно. Она была хорошенькой, как всегда, но её лицо в форме сердца, большие голубые глаза, мягкая кожа и пышное тело больше не прельщали его. Она была женой его брата.

_Страх, запах которого въелся ему в кожу. Грязь. Солоноватый вкус озёрной воды и оглушительные удары артиллерии. Мёртвые холодные губы Шарлотты прижаты к его губам. Он теряет её под водой, за колючей проволокой, в воде, заполнившей траншею. Это сотрясло его, но он заставил себя подняться и поползти по земле, ныряя в воду и выкрикивая имя Шарлотты. Шарлотта ответила, её голос был тихим и твёрдым, а он погружался всё глубже и глубже, пока не вынырнул на поверхность, которая разверзлась у него над головой в виде тесной комнатки, золотистой от света лампы._

_Шарлотта была возле него, обнажённая, с футляром, в котором он держал принадлежности для инъекций. Она туго завязала кожаный жгут, чтобы чётче проступила вена, её лицо выглядело встревоженным, а глаза увлажнились. Она нетерпеливо хлопала его по щеке, но разговаривала с нежностью, точно так же как в первый раз, когда нашла его на полу туалета в Бурге. «Гереон, я не знаю, что делать. Ты должен мне помочь». Он собрался с силами, чтобы справиться с дрожью, и ещё туже затянул кожаный жгут у сгиба локтя. «Одну или две?» - она спрашивала об ампулах. Он услышал свой голос, разъясняющий, что теперь всё по-другому, и половины будет достаточно, и наблюдал за тем, как Шарлотта набирает морфий в шприц. Дрожащей рукой он воткнул иголку себе в вену, подступая к грани забвения, когда она ослабила жгут, стягивающий его руку. «Спасибо», - прошептал он._

_«Тебе снился сон, который ты проживал будто наяву. Ты снова оказался там, - в голосе Шарлотты ему послышалось удивление и страх. Будто бы сама Шарлотта, которая теряла сознание, тонула и умирала, была всего лишь незначительным побочным обстоятельством. Да это убило бы его! - Туда ты уходишь, да?»_

_Он кивнул. Его конечности были липкими от пота, а волосы намокли, увлажняя прохладную сухую кожу Шарлотты. Он силился придвинуться к ней ближе и прижался лицом к её грудям, когда она заключила его вялое тело в объятия. «Это никогда не кончится», - ответил он. Иногда они были вместе в воде или в траншее, всё перемешивалось одномоментно, и они цеплялись друг за друга. Первый приток опиата успокоил его своим теплом. Рука Шарлотты размеренно поглаживала его по волосам и спине, принося ещё больше умиротворения. Он поцеловал её в грудную клетку и заключил её грудь в ладонь, закрывая слипающиеся глаза. Он обнаружил, что губы его шевелятся в потоке бессвязных мыслей и воспоминаний. Он рассказал ей всё, признался во всём: Анно, Хельга, Кёльн, Ипр, Самбра, Берлин, что произошло перед тем, как он вытащил её на берег. «Тшш…» - прошептала Шарлотта и поцеловала его лицо. Сейчас он мог бы умереть, обретя покой, которого не знал доселе._

«В самом деле? - отчуждённо спросил Гереон. Он не смог набраться ни гнева, ни возмущения. - Я никогда не думал о том, что мне нужно. Только о том, чего мне хочется. И о том, чтобы меня хотели».

Он наблюдал за тем, как Хельга развязывает ленты своей ночной кофты и кладёт её на стёганное одеяло. Она пересекла комнату и подошла к нему. Гереон напрягся, несчастно вздыхая, когда она прижалась к его спине, зарывшись лицом ему между лопатками и обдав тёплым дыханием. Он почувствовал, что она расстегнула пуговицы своей ночной рубашки, и в тишине ночи услышал, что рубашка упала на пол. Её руки обвились вокруг его талии. Его тело никак на это не откликнулось. Он выдохнул с досадой, раздражением и облегчением.

«Что такого даёт тебе она, чего не могу дать я? - мягко спросила Хельга, опять разговаривая как девочка. - Я могу обучиться тем грязным штучкам, которые она вытворяет. Скажи мне, как удовлетворить тебя, Гереон».

_«Возьми меня за руку», - укоризненно проговорила Шарлотта._

_«Зачем?» - рассмеялся он, увлекая её за угол к Кудамму по направлению к Kakadu. Его рука обнимала её пониже талии, а ладонь по-собственнически расположилась у неё на бедре._

_«Потому что мне нравится, когда ты держишь меня за руку»._

Гереон развернулся в объятиях Хельги. Он положил руки на её голые плечи и осторожно оттолкнул, целуя в лоб. Это лучшее, что он мог сделать, любое его действие в этой ситуации, скорее всего, её бы обидело. Он нагнулся, чтобы поднять с пола её ночную рубашку, собирая волю в кулак, чтобы не взглянуть украдкой на её полные округлые груди, широкие бёдра и изгиб талии, выдающий годы ношения корсета. Она пахла тальком, розами и ландышами. Он заставил себя вспомнить первый раз, когда пришёл к ней в постель, через год или больше после того как вернулся из Франции: робкие касания, которые она отвергала, её нежелание позволить что-то кроме проникновения, горе. Гереон не смог кончить. После всего Хельга расплакалась. Когда он осторожно помог ей надеть ночную сорочку, она снова разразилась рыданиями. Комок опять подступил ему к горлу, чему он не стал противиться, услышав собственные слова:

«Шарлотта видит меня, Хельга. Таким, каким я являюсь сегодня. Таким, каков я рядом с ней. Ты хочешь, чтобы я был Анно. И всегда хотела».

Хельга рьяно потрясла головой, цепляясь за него, когда он отвернулся. Он отстранился.

«Ты хотела, чтобы Анно был рядом с тобой, когда родился Моритц. Но Анно не мог быть рядом, а я был. Ты позволила мне поверить в то, что ты выбрала бы меня при других обстоятельствах. Но ты бы не выбрала. Ведь ты и не выбрала. Потом я вернулся домой, а Анно нет. Так я должен был стать мужчиной, которым бы ты хотела, чтобы был Анно. Но тот мужчина не такой как Анно. Не является Анно. Никого другого не было, Хельга. Ни у тебя, ни у меня. До Берлина».

«До Шарлотты. Всякий однажды в Берлине, - прошептала Хельга, дотрагиваясь до своих губ и вытирая глаза тыльной стороной ладони. - Ну и кто ты для неё?»

«Просто мужчина. Который тоже её видит. Который не хочет купить её общество. Который смотрит на неё и не видит детей, кухню, церковь, кайзера. Возвращайся в Кёльн, Хельга. Твоя жизнь там. Здесь тебе нечего делать. Больше нечего», - Гереон постарался произнести эти слова с нежностью. Он увидел, что она плетётся к кровати, двигаясь как-то по-старушечьи.

«Ты её любишь», - сказала Хельга, натягивая простыню и стёганное одеяло до самого подбородка. Она посмотрела на него так, будто он был чужаком.

Гереон не знал. Он не позволял себе мысли о том, любит он Шарлотту или нет, но задумавшись об этом сейчас, понял, что это, похоже, правда. И это началось довольно давно, задолго до того, как он подумал, что потерял её. Он пожал плечами, вздохнул и подошёл к гардеробу. Он снял пижаму, на мгновение оставаясь обнажённым. Но в этом моменте наготы не было той роскоши, которую он познал. С Шарлоттой. Он натянул чистые кальсоны и майку, носки и подвязки, свежую рубаху и галстук, и серый костюм, который был на нём вчера. Стоило бы побриться, но он уже принял ванну раньше, и завтра мог обойтись без бритья, пусть и выглядел бы неопрятно. Он не мог явиться на Шпенерштрассе без приглашения, и ему не хотелось обременять Шарлотту после того, черезо что она помогла ему пройти буквально несколько дней назад. Для Nassen Dreieck было уже слишком поздно, а для Kakadu слишком рано, и он был слишком печальным, чтобы начать теперь выпивать. Он выглядел дерьмово, но это не имело значения, потому что он собрался переночевать на работе. Он нагнулся, чтобы завязать шнурки на ботинках, надел пальто и шляпу. Может, стоит прогуляться. До самого Шарлоттенбурга.

«Куда ты идёшь?» - спросила Хельга.

«На улицу. Прочь», - Гереон затворил за собой дверь и поспешно пересёк двор, выходя на Луизенуфер.

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшое окончание этой зарисовки (плод влажной фантазии переводчика):
> 
> Гереон долго брёл по тёмным промозглым улицам Берлина. И хотя на душе у него было паршиво, он ощущал огромное облегчение от того, что объяснился, наконец, с Хельгой. Все последние недели ему было невыносимо противно делить с ней постель и жить под одной крышей, ежедневно предавая её, себя и Шарлотту. Это не могло длиться долго, ведь у Гереона не было больше ни единой причины оттягивать момент окончательного разрыва с Хельгой.  
> Сам того не замечая, он очутился на Шпенерштрассе, быстро шагая по направлению к "Моабиту". Гереону нельзя было нагрянуть к Шарлотте без предупреждения, но он подумал, что даже простое созерцание окон её квартирки придало бы ему сил и прояснило бы замутнённый рассудок. Часы показывали без четвери два. Через пять минут он оказался рядом с её домом, переминаясь с ноги на ногу на противоположной стороне пустынной улицы. Гереон задрал голову и увидел, что в окне её квартиры горит свет. За лёгкой занавеской он различил очертания до боли знакомого силуэта - худенькие плечи, тонкая шея и копна непокорных кудряшек. Шарлотте тоже не спалось. Его сердце забилось так сильно, что готово было вот-вот продырявить грудную клетку.  
> Вдруг занавеска отодвинулась, и она выглянула на улицу, впиваясь глазами в темноту и тут же выхватывая взглядом его фигуру. Шарлотта прислонила лицо и обе ладони к стеклу, словно не веря, что под её окном стоит Гереон. Убедившись в том, что он ей не чудится, она энергично замахала ему руками, приглашая подняться.  
> Он тут же метнулся к двери её дома и стремительно преодолел восемь лестничных пролётов, отделявших их друг от друга, даже не запыхавшись. Шарлотта ожидала его на верхнем этаже на пороге своей квартирки, встречая широкой, хотя и несколько озадаченной улыбкой. Видимо, она спала - босые ноги, всклокоченные волосы, тонкая короткая сорочка, на которую она второпях натянула серую шерстяную кофту.  
> "Проходи, я одна", - пригласила Шарлотта, запуская его к себе и затворяя дверь.  
> "Ты каждую ночь ждёшь меня у окна?" - поддразнил Гереон, снимая верхнюю одежду.  
> "Я ведь не глухая, - проворчала она в ответ. - Услышала, что ты позвал меня, и подошла к окну".  
> "Вообще-то я стоял там молча", - он удивлённо поднял брови.  
> Шарлотта недоверчиво буравила взглядом его лицо, всё ещё не понимая, как он оказался у неё на пороге среди ночи.  
> "Хмм... Наверное, приснилось, - она коротко пожала плечами и обняла его за шею, целуя в губы. - Ты из дома? - уточнила она и, не дожидаясь его кивка, сама ответила на свой же вопрос: - Из дома, от тебя пахнет цветочной клумбой". Шарлотта страдальчески закатила глаза и сморщила носик.  
> "В последний раз, - торжественно проговорил Гереон и радостно ухмыльнулся. - Отныне от меня будет разить только потом, табаком и иногда перегаром".  
> Шарлотта всё поняла. Её лицо озарилось таким неподдельным счастьем, что Гереон мгновенно забыл свои недавние страдания, метания и мучения. Не осталось следа и от разъедающей сознание горечи. Пронзительный взгляд её тёплых лукавых глаз растопил ледяную корку, сковывавшую этой ночью его сердце.  
> "Ты такой холодный, - Шарлотта обхватила обветренное лицо Гереона горячими ладонями. - Неужели шёл пешком? Хочешь выпить что-нибудь или съесть?" - засуетилась она, увлекая его за руку вглубь комнаты.  
> "Только тебя", - пробормотал он, снимая с её плеч вязаную кофту и нежно целуя в шею пониже уха.  
> "Вот и славно, - её пальцы проворно расстёгивали пуговицы его пиджака. - Всё равно у меня ничего нет, кроме воды и куска чёрствого брецеля".  
> Шарлотта ловко стянула с него пиджак, плечевую кобуру и принялась за жилет.  
> "Ты, наверное, смертельно устал, - сочувственно сказала она, взявшись за узел его галстука. - Весь день гонялся за преступниками, а ночью предпринял марш-бросок через полгорода".  
> "Всё, что меня не убивает, заставляет хотеть тебя сильнее", - хрипло ответил он, собственнически хватая её за бёдра и притягивая к себе в подтверждение этих слов. Их рты слились в голодном жадном поцелуе, который распалял обоих, пока Шарлотта не прервала его, чувствительно прикусив ему нижнюю губу.  
> "Докажи", - плотоядно оскалилась она, вцепляясь обеими руками в ремень его брюк. Гереон понял, что ночь только набирает обороты.


End file.
